Clinical Trials have demonstrated that superfractionated or accelerated superfractional or accelerated superfractionation schedules result in significantly superior tumor control rates which, in some studies, translate into superior survival rates. This concept is examined in a randomized trail compaaring different accelerated fractionation schedules with standaard every day irradiation